Darkside
by Matthew Kaiser
Summary: He is fear. Warning: Lot of people die.
1. a bad day part1

It was a boring day in fairy world, well at least for Jorgen Vonstrangle the leader of the Fairies. The brutish leader of the fairies had to go through fairy collections that day for children who revealed their secrets or had been caught. The worse part of it was, most of the children weren't really miserable just angry little jerks, they didn't really deserve their fairies, but alas, what`s a commander to do. Jorgen made it to the file house.

"Oh great, it`s two-thirty in the morning and I`ve got a good three hours of crap to go through." Jorgen said, laying out piles of files.

Jorgen poured himself some coffee and got down to business. Surprisingly the files only took an hour, as most of the kids were just angry elementary and middle-schoolers only had their fairies for a few weeks. Jorgen thought he had a window of sleep until he got to the turner file. Jorgen groaned and slapped his forehead, cursing in German as his insomnia was about to go through the roof. Jorgen pawed through the file looking over his most recent wishes.

"Let`s see, made time freeze for sixty years, so freakin illegal."Jorgen said.

Jorgen pawed through several more files, a vein really beginning to work its way on his skull. Jorgen began to question this kid`s existence and association with them.

Jorgen continued to paw through them until he reached a black folder that read: **Warning! We seriously recommend you ignore this file, burn if you must. Well what are you waiting for? Burn the damn thing!**

Jorgen sighed in annoyance and read the file. Inside was the wish for Timmy to do the opposite of what his parents told him, which led him to become Nega-Timmy.

"Fools, this isn't serious, such a waste!" Jorgen said, angrily tossing the file across the room.

Back on earth the alarm clock went off, but Timmy just ignored it and kept snoozing. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof turned into roosters and woke the pink-hat wearing boy up.

"Oh, what time is it?" Timmy asked.

"Six, an hour before you're bus comes." Wanda said happily.

"Well you know the drill." Timmy said lazily.

Cosmo and Wanda sighed; the fairies waved their wands and lifted the blanket off of Timmy. They poofed him into his regular clothes, zapped the plaque off his mouth, and put a regular hat on him.

"Geez Timmy what's wrong?" Cosmo asked.

"I haven't been able to sleep; I keep having stupid dreams about a monster." Timmy said.

Cosmo burst out laughing.

"Oh man, aren't you too old to be afraid of a little monster?" Cosmo asked.

"Big Daddy." Timmy said.

Cosmo screamed and hid behind Wanda as Timmy laughed a little.

Timmy was poofed downstairs only to see his parents rushing about.

"Hey Tommy, I packed your lunch." Mom said tossing Timmy a brown bag.

"Mom there's nothing in here." Timmy said.

"Son, I need you to clean the gutters later, oh and were docking your allowance so we can go to Siberia later." Dad said.

"Oh gee, I didn't think you could dock three cents." Timmy said rolling his eyes.

"Son, you're going to be late! Out now!" His parents said tossing him out.

Timmy landed on the lawn as Cosmo, Wanda and Poof, appeared next to him as Cats.

"I really hate them." Timmy said.

"Timmy Turner, what a horrible thing to say!" Wanda said with shocked anger.

The bus pulled up and Timmy lazily dragged himself onto it and crawled into his usual seat. A few minutes passed and the driver picked up Chester and Aj, the two side-kicks got on and tossed themselves next to Timmy.

"Hey guys." Timmy said.

"Well, we better enjoy this, because once Trixie gets on, we`ll be stuck next to boil kid." Chester said.

And surely enough the driver picked up Trixie Tang and announced her arrival. Trixie passed up everyone, remembering only a few select names. When she got to Timmy`s seat she tossed back her hair and cleared her throat, but was surprised to see the young boy snoozing away.

"What`s wrong with empty bus-seat?" Trixie asked.

"Oh my god, Trixie Tang is talking to us." Aj said drooling.

"G-God damn it man." Chester said face-palming.

Timmy shook himself awake; sweat beading down as he looked up at Trixie.

"Oh, hey I'll tal…" Timmy fell back asleep.

Trixie huffed and walked away, her nose in the air. The bus reached the school and Timmy half sleep walked over to his locker, opening it up and drowning in his F Ocean.

"Guys, I wish these F`s were gone." Timmy said.

After the F`s poofed away a clammy gray hand gripped his shoulder.

"Hey Tuner, it`s time for your beating." Francis said.

Before Timmy could protest, the gray bully dragged him to a trash-can and slammed him into it. Francis smothered the smaller boy in garbage, rolling him in it before taking him into the bath-room.

"Time for your bath." Francis said.

Francis plunged the pink boy a dirty toilet before leaving. The fairies poofed next to Timmy with clothes pin on their noses. Wanda waved her wand and cleaned Timmy up. The small boy walked to his class.

"Ah Turner, you're late F!" Crocker yelled.

Timmy threw the F away then took his seat. Several minutes of nonsense and Fairies passed by and the small boy, found himself snoozing off.

"Turner!" Cocker yelled, smashing a ruler onto Timmy`s table waking him up. "Sleeping in class huh? Well, my latest invention, electro milk should wake you up!"

Cocker dumped a carton of wet eclectic cling on the small boy; Timmy sprawled on the floor in electric twitch.

The whole class spent the next hour laughing at Timmy`s pain. After the lunch bell rang, Chester and Aj rubbed the milk off and helped Timmy stand up.

"This is so tiring." Timmy said.


	2. A bad day part2

Chester and Aj led their Pink-hatted leader to cafeteria. It was gruel day, so they helped him get the not so disgusting dark-green and chickpea flavor. When they made it to their table, Timmy could barely sit up.

"Dude, you need to take better care of yourself." Aj said.

"I would, but I can't sleep." Timmy said.

"Well you need to eat something, look just eat the gelatin, it`s your favorite screaming flavor." Chester said, plunging a spoon into Cosmo disguised as gelatin as the fairy screamed.

Timmy couldn't even lick it off as he fell asleep.

He woke to the sound of screaming and laughter. Timmy pried his eyes open to see Francis hanging his friends by their underwear. They all had nasty blue bruises on them and Chester`s braces were hanging from his back-side. The laughter was coming from the popular kids, Trixie, Veronica, the popular boys and Remy were all yucking it up.

"Ah Turner, I'm glad sleeping beaver could join us." Remy said. "And how are you doing? I paid Francis here to amuse us, though I had to pay extra so he wouldn't disturb you."

"Oh man, Remy really is the best, though Francis`s extra fee has been passed onto you, good luck paying it loser." Chad said as the popular ones walked off.

Francis grabbed Timmy by the collar and shoved him into a dumpster.

"All right Turner, your fee didn't come by easy, they paid me a cool two-thousand to beat up your friends, but for you, it`s gonna be forty grand." Francis said.

"Forty thousand?" Timmy yelled completely awake.

"Hey for forty grand, I'll leave you alone for the rest of the year, I say that`s a good deal." Francis said.

"That`s way too much money though, and my parents spend all our cash on vacations." Timmy said.

"Give it to me, or you`ll pay, with this." Francis said.

Francis dropped Timmy and took out an old colt peacemaker, eight barrels of fully loaded death. Timmy`s eyes lit up and he backed away from the larger boy. Looks like Francis`s lust for blood made the gray bastard go so far as to get a weapon.

"Relax, I won't shoot you, I`ll even give you till the end of the semester to raise the money, but if you don't have it, your parents are gonna need a program to remember your face." Francis said. "Ah who am I kidding, your Timmy Turner, I could kill you in front a crowd of people and no one would give a damn."

Francis walked away chuckling, slipping the gun underneath his gut. The fairies poofed next to Timmy, Wanda and a surprisingly concerned Cosmo began to hug him.

"Oh my god sport. Are you okay?" Wanda said, hugging his waste.

"Timmy, I know sometimes I mock you, but it`s not funny when certain death is involved." Cosmo said.

"Guys, I wish Francis didn't have his gun." Timmy said.

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands but they fluttered out.

"Oh were so sorry sweetie, but according to Da Rules, were not allowed to interfere with this, since it`s technically a challenge." Wanda said.

"Forty thou and I can't wish for the money, crap." Timmy said.

Once the final bell rang the fairies poofed Timmy to his door-step. Once he opened the door the sight of his parents packing their bags.

"Hey Tommy, were going to the Bahamas for the next three months. " Dad said.

"Oh that`s nice, but um…could you guys loan me forty-thousand dollars or call the cops so Francis doesn't kill me with his GUN!" Timmy said testing the bully's theory.

"All I heard was forty thousand dollars, oh Timmy you know we can't afford to give you an advance in your allowance." Mom said rubbing his cheek.

Timmy rolled his eyes, cursing Francis for being right.

"Oh, by the way Vicky`s here to baby-sit." Dad said.

Vicky appeared behind him, a flash of thunder and some plants dyeing.

"Hey twerp, I learned some new karate moves, want to see them?" She asked.

"No." Timmy said.

"Just for that, you can be the kick pad." Vicky said.

Vicky chopped Timmy on the temple and dragon-screw kicked him into a vase. The next few hours wet by with Vicky kicking, chopping, and knuckle punching the small boy.

"Hey Timmy, we learned the kidney punch." Vicky said.

Vicky pinned Timmy down and began punching his kidneys. Kidney punch after kidney punch went by as the boys eyes went wide. After the thirtieth punch, Timmy`s back was a purple mess. Vicky laughed and went to watch TV. Cosmo and Wanda poofed the young boy up to his room.

"Poor Timmy, Cosmo let's examine that rule that says the children can't wish excruciating pain on people." Wanda said.

Cosmo nodded as they went into the fish-bowl.

Tears and blood ran down Timmy`s face, normal for an abused human. However as the tears met the blood it all turned into black and purple streaks. The liquid spilled onto the floor and concentrated into a small puddle. An arm reached out of the puddle, eventually a whole body formed. The body resembled Timmy`s, except it was taller, and more gothic, draped in a black cloak and top hat. A pair of fangs, a long serpent tongue and blood red eyes were is features. Nega-Timmy had formed a sentient being of pure evil. The creature ran his claws across Timmy`s face.

"Hush little Timmy don't make a sound. Now that Nega-Timmy is around. He`s here to make things all better. Now rest you're head, without rules, I`m going to make the bad people go dead." Nega-Timmy said. The small imp opened the window and rushed into the city.


	3. negative roullet

"I can't believe Turner called me here at midnight." Francis said.

The gray bully stalked around the front of Dimmsdale, looking for Timmy, the younger boy had given Francis a call earlier telling him he had his mercy fee. Francis was almost ready to write the ordeal off as a prank-call when he heard some rustling. Francis turned to see Nega Timmy sitting on the stoop, flipping a quarter and smiling, his fangs glowing in the moon-light.

"Good of you to join me Francis." Nega-Timmy said.

"Turner, looks like you`re gonna be a good boy and give me the money." Francis said. "Don't like that costume though, anyway where`s my forty g`s?"

"I`ve got it right here, and by a happy mistake I've got ten times the amount." Nega-Timmy said. "Four-hundred thousand dollars."

Francis nearly had a nose bleed at the sound of the amount.

"Four-hundred thousand? That`s excellent, with that much you won't see me until eighth grade." Francis said.

"Hmm, this much money though, I don't want to just hand it over, why don't you play a game with me?" Nega-Timmy asked sweetly.

Francis eyebrows raised and he scratched his chin before agreeing to the game.

"Good, now all we need is that gun." Nega-Timmy said.

Francis reached for his peace-maker only to find it was gone. Francis looked up to see Nega-Timmy holding the weapon, Nega-Timmy emptied seven of the barrels then spun the barrels and cocked the weapon.

"Let`s play, eight-man Russian roulette, here are the rules." Nega Timmy said the boy took out a large roll of cash tied together with a black rubber-band. "The rules are simple, we each take turns firing the pistol into our mouths, now I may or may not have completely emptied it, you cannot try to kill your opponent or take the cash, if you break the rules…well you`ll wish a bullet went down your throat, let's play I'll go first."

Timmy pointed the gun into his mouth and pulled the trigger, a click went off, but nothing happened.

"First turn down seven to go your turn." Timmy said, tossing Francis the weapon.

Francis swallowed hard when the gun got into his gray clammy hand. He began to sweat as he nervously placed the barrel tip in his mouth. He closed his eyes and pulled the trigger, the click went off and nothing happened. Francis wiped his brow with relief and tossed the gun back to Timmy. The process repeated four more times, each time the click went off but nothing happened.

"Two turns left, and this is round seven." Nega Timmy said.

He put the gun up to his mouth and pulled the trigger, the click went off, but nothing happened.

"Oh my, I think we all know who lost this game, of course you could forfeit, and I`ll keep my money and this gun." Nega-Timmy said.

Nega-Timmy tossed Francis the gun and the dub bully looked down at his death warrant.

"Damn, how did this happen?" Francis said.

His hand was shaky as he placed the barrel to his lips. It took Francis a good ten minutes as he struggled with either fore fitting his gun or blasting his life, then a thought dawned, Francis smiled and he pointed the weapon at Timmy. Nega-Timmy chuckled as if he expected this reaction.

"I`ve got the gun, that's why you lose." Francis said.

Francis laughed as he pulled the trigger, his eyes went wide however when the click went off, Francis checked the barrels only to find out the weapon was empty. Nega-Timmy smiled and spit into his hand, he opened it to reveal the last bullet.

"The bullet has been in my mouth since round one, only I'm a lot stronger than you." Nega-Timmy said.

Nega-Timmy reached into his cloak and pulled out a small Beretta M9 pistol. Francis ran and Nega-Timmy laughed as he shoot two perfect bullets into Francis`s thighs. Francis fell to the ground, paralyzed and trying to crawl away.

Nega-Timmy gingerly walked up and lifted Francis by his hair.

"You dumb bastard, I should kill you for threatening me and hurting my friends." Nega-Timmy said.

Francis whimpered and began to cry.

"But I`m not, now I should kill you for being a worthless mother-fucker, and I am." Nega Timmy crammed the pistol into Francis`s mouth and shot three rounds into him. Nega-Timmy placed the gun into Francis`s hand and rolled him on his stomach.

"Poor little bastard, but that's what happens when you try to take my money." Nega-Timmy said, tossing his wad of cash into the air and laughing.


	4. Goodnight

Crocker had his telescope pointing around the cosmos. The evil teacher was once again aimlessly looking for the legendary fairy world. The mad teacher was wolfing down cock-tail wieners, grunting and growling with distaste as he tried aimlessly to locate a place he devoted his life to.

"Bah! Why must I fail at every aspect of my life, my ridiculously miserable, thirty or forty year old life?" Crocker ranted.

"Denzel, mommy`s coming up." Mama Crocker said.

Crocker rolled his eyes and pressed the button on a clicker and his door swung open. Crocker returned to his telescope and prepared for a long lecture or something stupid from his mother.

"Look mother, I don't need this crap. I don't want to look at albums of me as a child and I don't want any damn cake. Another thing, you can sure as hell forget about me trying on another one of your dresses." Crocker said.

"Denzel what a thing to say to mother, I'm disappointed in you." Mama Crocker said in an odd happy voice.

Crocker raised an eyebrow and turned to face his parent. When he looked at her he staggered back. Crocker`s mother looked like a creepy puppet. Bloody strings were tied to her wrists and ankles, her eyes were gone and her cheeks had been carved with a knife or a saw, in a creepy smile.

"Ah, mother you're a zombie! Hmm I wonder how much money I could get to selling you to necrophilia's." Crocker said scratching his chin.

"Fool, this isn't your momma. She`s dead, but I`m still here." The voice of momma Crocker said.

Nega-Timmy dropped to the floor and began to talk in Mama Crocker`s voice.

"Now Denzel, do I get an apology for the electric jizz you dropped on me earlier?" Nega-Timmy asked.

"Ha Turner! Well, I should call the cops." Crocker said returning to his telescope. "But really I should thank-you. I would've killed her myself, but you're a big boy and took care of it for me. Now this place is all my own, that's a…D-."

Crocker began laughing when he felt something wrapping around his throat. Crocker fell down and felt himself being dragged from his room and down some stairs. Crocker passed out and when he awoke, he found himself standing on a gallows and Nega-Timmy writing a note and placing it on his mother.

"Crocker, do you want to know something?" Nega-Timmy asked.

"Yes, why are you trying to kill me?" Crocker yelled.

"A year ago, my other self went back in time and tried to help you, unfortunately he wrecked your life. However that does not merit you to ruin others. So now I'm going to finish you, you miserable piece of white-trash." Nega-Timmy said.

Nega-Timmy went behind Crocker and pushed him off the gallows Crocker hanged until he was completely out of life, yellow foam rising to his lips.

"It`s almost day-break, I should get back." Nega-Timmy said.

Early morning, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof woke Timmy up again. This time they poofed away his nasty bruises.

"How did you sleep sweetie?" Wanda asked.

"Good, I didn't have a single night-mare, in fact I feel well-rested, though…is Vicky still here?" Timmy said.

"Well…yes, we can poof you to the bus-stop." Wanda said.

"Make it so." Timmy said happily.

Once at the bus-stop, Timmy waited for Francis to come make him late like he did every Wednesday, but…the gray jerk was nowhere in sight. Timmy shrugged and got on the bus. While they drove to Chester and Aj`s the whole bus was clamoring about some kind of murder that happened. Once Chester and Aj hoped on the bald genius tossed Timmy a newspaper. It read:

**Gray child found dead outside Dimmsdale elementary. Apparent suicide, though foul-play is still suspected, but since he was an ass the school is still open, kind of sick really.**

** In other news a teacher at the same school was found dead hanging from a cave under his house, apparently the man killed his own mother and couldn't deal with it so he committed suicide. Again this is really, really fucked up, just what in the good lord's name is going on in our rat-hole town. **

"Wow, Crocker and Francis are dead, it seems to horrible, but…hmm." Timmy said trying to find the right words.

"To be honest, Crock-pot was always kinda crazy so I'm not surprised but still…damn." Chester said.

"I don't know about that, but Francis is better off dead, personally I'd shake the hand of the guy who killed him." Aj said.

"You don't think it was suicide?" Timmy said.

"Pfft, he`s too dumb to end his own life, plus some killers like to stage suicides to keep suspicion off of them long enough to leave town or find another victim." Aj said. Timmy looked out the window and swore his reflection just winked at him.

At school, Principle Waxelplax gave a boring; unnecessary speech about grieving then introduced Miss Sunny as the new replacement for Crocker. Half the students quivered as they already knew miss doom-bringer was her real name. At lunch everyone lined up near the popular kids table.

"What`s this, some sort of douche out?" Timmy asked.

"No, the popular kids are offering food to the peasants, in exchange we have to kiss their feet and call them master though." Chester said.

"That`s stupid." Timmy said.

Timmy left with Aj as his other three friends waited for a helping of toe-jam, fillet something and humble-pie.

Remy noticed Timmy leaving and followed him with some buff body-guards. When he reached the bench Timmy and Aj were sitting at Timmy shot him an annoyed glance.

"Ah Turner, I had hoped you`d join us for lunch." Remy said.

"Just leave me alone okay." Timmy said.

Remy knocked the milk out of Timmy`s hand and sat next to him.

"Look stiffy, I don't like you, but I know you had something to do with these deaths, and some of what I find is gonna stick to your ass." Remy said.

Aj chuckled silently.

"Something funny chrome dome?" Remy asked.

"You totally just ripped off James Doakes from Dexter." Aj said. "Besides, this is Timmy; he couldn't even reach Francis let alone kill him."

Remy glared and cracked his knuckles. One body-guard held Timmy down while one forced Aj to Remy`s feet. Remy removed his sock and shoe then placed his sweaty foot in Aj`s mouth.

"Leave him alone you creep!" Timmy yelled.

When Remy was done he gave Timmy a light slap to the face.

"Oh that`s cute, this trash cares about his piece of garbage friends." Remy left laughing.

Timmy picked Aj up and helped him to the nurse's office.

"This is the night bitches die." Nega-Timmy said spying on the scene from a tree.


	5. Last supper

**I`ve got a new poll up, go check that shit out! And I will update WOBN and Love N Rome when I can. I own nothing, hmm I never include that.**

* * *

Timmy waited outside the nurse's office, knocking the back of his head against the wall. His fairies poofed up in the guises of other school-children, Poof crawled into Timmy`s lap. As it turned out the food the popular kids were giving were poisoned, so everyone had to get hoof-to-mouth shots and stomach pumps.

"I don't understand why is this happening?" Timmy said stroking Poof`s hair.

"Well Timmy, I hope your friends learned a lesson in all this." Wanda said.

Speaking of which the four chums walked through nurses door Elmer and Sanjay had on neck-braces, Chester had a special mask on and Aj was clad in a special flexible body cast.

"Oh god, I can still taste Chad`s corns in my mouth." Chester said clawing his tongue.

"Well, maybe you guys will think twice before selling your dignity for some baked Alaska." Timmy said.

Chester and friends nodded as they followed their leader toward the school exit. As they walked by Timmy over-heard some familiar posh laughter. Timmy stopped and told his friends to go on ahead as he stayed back and walked toward the sound of the laughter. Timmy followed it to principle Waxelplax`s office, he opened the door to see Remy hand Waxelplax a large roll of cash and a tuna-sandwich.

"Oh dear principle, I`m so glad I can get away with this." Remy said.

"Yes, well…this sandwich isn't poisoned is it?" Waxelplax asked.

"Of course not, now we should do this again say…tomorrow, I rent out the play-ground all too popular kids, and everyone else has to be a servant?" Remy said chuckling his snotty laugh.

Timmy`s eyes glowed with hate, he fell to the floor and began to twitch until he fell unconscious from hate. When Nega-Timmy woke up he found himself outside Bucks-a-plenty manner.

"Party time." Nega-Timmy said putting on a pair of shades.

Remy laid back on his gold satin sheets laughing as Wandisimo flexed in the mirror.

"Ah Wandisimo, I can't believe how easy I can get away with poisoning people and causing harm. I mean I flash some cash and I can do any dumb shit I want." Remy said.

"Ah yes but…Wanda, I wish your money could buy her love!" Wandisimo said moping.

Remy rolled his eyes and picked up his diamond encrusted phone. He ordered up a roast-beef sandwich then laid back to watch the snobby, rich and blonde channel. After an hour Remy noticed his sandwich had never come.

"Oh god, now I have to kill someone." Remy said taking a switch-blade out of his pillow.

Wandisimo changed into a stoat and crawled onto Remy`s shoulder. Remy angrily walked down stairs to the horror of seeing his precious mansion covered in blood. Remy walked into the kitchen and the staff was chopped up and hanged onto the wall. The smell of nicotine and blood whiffed into Remy`s nose and he followed it to the living room and saw Nega-Timmy clapping his hands and smoking someone`s finger.

"Well, well the crown prince arrives." Timmy said.

"Turner, get the hell out of my mansion before I kill you!" Remy said trembling with hate.

"With what this knife you were holding?" Nega-Timmy asked dangling Remy`s switch-blade in his mouth.

Remy`s eyes widened and he checked his robe only to find his blade gone. He also noticed Wandisimo was gone. He looked at Turner and he pointed to the ceiling. Remy looked up and saw Wandisimo in a net wrestling with some crawfish, due to the fact that he was stuck in stoat form.

"Oh Remy you need to calm down." Nega-Timmy said snapping his fingers.

A scared butler walked into the room with a round table and some gold platters filled with food.

"Thank you…what's your face." Nega Timmy said running the knife into the butler`s throat.

Remy clamped his hand over his mouth to keep himself from crying.

"Oh come now old chum, let`s eat dinner, and don't worry I didn't harm Mummy and Daddy." Nega-Timmy said mocking Remy`s voice.

Remy sat down and saw what was being served. There was a bacon-burger, spaghetti and meat-balls, tacos, pot-stickers, mac n cheese and blue-berry pancakes.

"This is servant fodder!" Remy said.

"Yeah, but it`s part of my game." Nega-Timmy said chomping a roast-beef sandwich.

Remy angrily looked at Timmy`s or rather his sandwich.

"Oh did you want this, yeah they made it an hour ago, but all that meat and mayo isn't good." Nega-Timmy said tossing the sandwich. "Now this my dear friend, is a game called last-meal roulette. One of these meals have been poisoned, or not, I can't remember. Anyway we`ll keep spinning until everything is gone or until one of dies from Komodo dragon poison. Let`s play doll."

Nega-Timmy put on a napkin and picked up his knife and fork. But Remy just angrily shook his head and threw the napkin away.

"Fuck you Turner fuck you, I`m calling the cops." Remy said standing up.

Nega-Timmy whipped out a mini UZI and aimed it right at Remy`s skull. Remy sat down and banged his fists on the desk.

"You`ll eat dinner or I'll blow you to hell understand?" Nega-Timmy said.

Remy nodded and Nega-Timmy smiled beginning the game. He spun the table until tow dishes landed in front of them. Nega-Timmy got the pot-stickers and Remy got the spaghetti. They dug in Timmy ate the pot-stickers while Remy cautiously ate the pasta. After about seven minutes they finished and Nega-Timmy picked his fangs with someone's finger.

"Well that wasn't so bad, round two." Nega-Timmy said.

He spun the table again this Time Remy got the tacos and Timmy got the mac n cheese. Timmy raised a glass of red liquid and dug into his pasta, while Remy stomached the four meat-n-cheese tacos. The tacos were so greasy and spicy they burned Remy`s tongue he drank the liquid which was surprisingly just deep-red water. Remy finished the tacos and held back his stomach as Timmy wiped his mouth.

"Last round, now I could shoot you, or you could have yummy pancakes or delicious bacon." Nega-Timmy said.

Remy shook his head and started to cry as Nega-Timmy perked up his ears.

"Why are you doing this?" Remy sobbed.

"You poisoned my friends. You tried to kill my fairies and you`ve obsessed with ruining my life. You tell me." Nega-Timmy said pushing Remy the burger. "You eat the peasant fodder."

Nega-Timmy ate the pancakes while Remy just stared at the burger. When Nega-Timmy was done he wiped the syrup from his fangs and stared at Remy.

"Come on, bacon or lead." Nega-Timmy coaxed holding up the gun.

Remy glared then angrily ate the burger swallowing every last morsel.

"There I ate it, I fucking ate it! Are you happy now you sick bastard?" Remy yelled. "I played your fucking game, I ate peasant crap, sloppy pasta, lawn-mower food and obesity, and I`m still here!"

Remy shot up and stuck his middle finger in Timmy`s face.

"Screw you, you vampire dressing fruit-loop!" Remy yelled.

Remy took out a cell-phone then noticed his hands turned blue. Remy grabbed his throat and yellow foam came spewing from his mouth. Remy fell to the ground and rolled in his own blood, spittle and puke. Nega-Timmy stood up and aimed the gun at Remy; he pulled the trigger and water squirted at Remy.

"Well it`s been fun kiddo." Nega-Timmy said putting on Remy's cloak. "I got to run, but you be in bed by midnight. Oh and tell Jorgen I sad hi."


	6. A horrible way to go

The dark rainy night came as a surprise to the principle of Dimmsdale elementary. Miss Waxelplax drove up to her drive-way and entered her rather weird pink house. Once Waxelplax entered her house she noticed something rather odd. She slapped her forehead and figured she must've left a window open. Waxelplax went into her bed-room and checked every window in the house but none were open.

"I`m just imagining things." Waxelplax said to herself.

After eating her bacon and tuna based dinner Waxelplax decided to shower before bed. The rather plump woman slipped out of her clothes and entered the shower. An hour passed and Waxelplax finished her bath and reached for her towel, however it was gone. Waxelplax angrily left the bathroom to find a towel, however they were all gone, even the dirty ones in her hamper. Waxelplax angrily stomped through her house water dripping from her naked body until something knocked her out. Waxelplax woke up some-time later to see Nega-Timmy drinking some weird red liquid and going through a scrapbook.

"Hello darling I took the liberty of taking some pictures of you in…all your glory." Nega-Timmy said showing her some rather revealing pictures.

The pictures were deep close-ups of her boobs, the innards of her vagina and some rather cushy close-ups of her bottom and puckered butt-hole. Waxelplax blushed madly and tried to strangle Timmy but found her wrists binded and her ankles tied. Her body was bent over in a way that flashed off her bottom.

"Timmy Turner you nasty little perverted bastard. I`m going to kill you!" Waxelplax yelled.

"Not yet my plump little lotus." Nega-Timmy said.

Nega-Timmy took out a wad of cotton and shoved it into Waxelplax`s mouth. Nega-Timmy moved a lever and a long iron stick in the shape of a penis opened up from the floor. Nega-Timmy pressed a button on the lever and the iron toy plunged into Waxelplax`s honey pot. Waxelplax screamed a bit and did a little dance as the toy pumped into her causing her to blush and squeal in pain.

"Such a shame such a nice ass goes to waste." Nega-Timmy said, coming up behind Waxelplax and taking in mounds of her ass-flesh in his claws.

Nega-Timmy`s serpent tongue flicked itself upon Waxelplax`s vulnerable derriere prodding it and parting her puckered hole.

"Such a shame really." Nega-Timmy said.

The rippled shadows on Nega-Timmy`s cloak whipped up and parted revealing a rather un-human erection. Without warning Nega-Timmy plunged into Waxelplax, he also sped up the iron toy causing Waxelplax to squeal in angry pain. Nega-Timmy removed the cotton and placed a red-rubber ball into her mouth instead. As well as cladding her face with a black latex leather mask.

"Time to fill the cow." Nega-Timmy said.

Nega-Timmy bucked into Waxelplax`s ass, causing her little dance to speed up and her massive rump to rub against Nega-Timmy`s sack, lubing him and splashing the blood and femme juice on Nega-Timmy`s sack.

"You know the more you dance the harder I pound right?" Nega-Timmy said.

A few minutes passed by and Nega-Timmy finally came, exploding his seed deep into Waxelplax`s bottom.

Nega-Timmy went into the bathroom and cleaned up. When he returned he came back with a sack full of a gray mushy substance with red bits, a large douche tube and a small bottle of medicine.

"I hope you don't mind, but I've decided you need to be punished via los anus." Nega-Timmy said smirking.

Nega Timmy took out a funnel from his sleeves and stuck it into Waxelplax`s already ejaculated covered bottom. Nega-Timmy began to dump the contents of the gray substance through the funnel.

"If you're wondering, it`s tuna and bacon bits, ironic isn't it?" Nega-Timmy said chuckling.

Waxelplax drooled and groaned as the substance crawled up her anus the wrong way. When it was all done Timmy turned off the iron dildo and retracted it to the ground. Nega-Timmy rubbed the douche nozzle against Waxelplax`s sopping vagina. He then plunged it into her bottom and began emptying the soapy liquid into her.

"Another enema, then you can have some medicine." Nega-Timmy said.

Waxelplax`s face was completely red as was her inner thighs from all the blood she shed. She felt the weird substance mix with the tuna and bacon, her own body-fat also began pouring into her stomach. The whole thing was making her stomach expand and slowly making her sick. After all the soapy contents were gone Nega-Timmy opened a capsule of Advil gel pills and put on some rubber gloves. Nega-Timmy parted Waxelplax`s cheeks and dipped his free index finger into some Vaseline, he then proceeded to finger Waxelplax with the Vaseline, just enough to make her bottom feel relaxed enough to open. Nega-Timmy began carefully placing the medicine deep into his principle`s bowels, filling her up until the last of the twenty pills was gone. Satisfied Nega-Timmy removed the wrist and leg bindings and let Waxelplax go. The large woman now had a gut full of garbage, all of which was destroying her digestive track and intestines.

"If you're wondering why, it`s because you violated your duty and allowed my friends and the students you're payed to protect to be poisoned." Nega-Timmy said. "Now here`s three-hundred dollars, get out of Dimmsdale once you're done on the toilet."

Waxelplax ran to the bath-room to unload her stomach continents as Nega-Timmy left the house. Once outside Nega-Timmy looked at his wrist then took out a small remote with a red button, he pressed the button and Waxelplax`s house went up in flames.


	7. Evolution 1

**Okay minions or little citizens, um…the super lemon is coming either later on today or sometime this week, possibly before August 1****st**** depends on how many votes I get on the poll above my profile, not much there just vote on it if you`re into that, I'll see if anything else needs to be updated. Enjoy.**

* * *

Timmy sweated and rolled around in his bed having the same raunchy dream he had every night. In the dream, he was in a black void, trying to swim out as a large pair of red-eyes burned itself under the void. Only this time something was different. Timmy put his head under the void and saw Francis hanging from a burning tree by his underwear, Crocker being chased by fairy like creature, Waxelplax being forced to eat herself and Remy living like a poor child.

"Dumb little bastards aren't they?" A distorted voice said.

Timmy turned to see a small shark like creature curl up next to him.

"These are the souls of the damned, people who have caused pain to others, or more specifically you." The shark said.

"Am, am I in hell?" Timmy asked very afraid.

The shark flashed a rather toothy grin before changing into a cobra and curling around Timmy`s right arm.

"Well…more like an eleven year old pot of misery and pent up anger, so yes…this is a special hell, where all your enemies go." The cobra said.

"You`ve been killing people haven't you? When I wake up there's going to be a report about Remy and Miss Waxelplax isn't there?" Timmy asked.

The serpent put its tail in front of its fangs before speaking.

"Yes, too bad I have to take away your memories, but I'll give you a parting gift." The cobra said.

The cobra bit Timmy and Timmy screamed until he woke up.

"Timmy are you all right?" Cosmo and Wanda yelled.

"No, I`m okay, I`m just dandy." Timmy said.

Timmy got out of bed then stumbled down. Timmy tried to reach his feet but felt wobbly the whole time; Timmy looked at his feet to find they were stretched out, as was his waste and arms.

"Hey I hit my growth spurt." Timmy said.

Cosmo and Wanda poofed him to his feet and Timmy happily wobbled over to his closet, when he opened it, all his clothes and hats were black.

"Were all my clothing black?" Timmy asked.

"No, we can fix this though." Wanda said.

Timmy put on the black shirt and a black cap, the clothes were surprisingly cold. Timmy walked out and peered down at the living-room. Vicky was lazily passed out on the couch, chip bags strewn everywhere.

"I wish I was at the bus-stop." Timmy said lazily.

Cosmo and Wanda poofed Timmy over to the Bus-top and waited with him until the driver picked him up. When the driver picked up Chester and Aj they gave him some weird looks.

"What happened to you?" Chester asked.

"Why, is there something wrong?" Timmy asked.

"No but the Goth look is very not you." Aj said.

Timmy chuckled as the driver drove them away. When they got to school Miss Doom-bringer or Miss Sunny as she was called had been promoted to position of principle. Timmy walked past the popular children's table, and noticed only Trixie was there, Timmy walked up and sat across from her.

"Hey Trix, what's happening?" Timmy asked.

Trixie looked up to see Timmy and wiped a tear past her eyes.

"Hi empty bus-seat, I`m just a little sad that you know, Remy is dead." Trixie said.

Trixie handed Timmy a newspaper it read: **Billionaire heir found dead, parents however…do not actually recognize his death though.**

"It`s so sad, he`s dead but…his parents hell no one cares, I wonder if anyone would care if I died today." Trixie said.

Timmy thought about it, then carefully placed his hand on Trixie`s.

"I would, and I was wondering if…you`d like to go out tonight?" Timmy asked.

Trixie smiled then nodded. "I`ll see you at six." Trixie said.

As she left Timmy did a little victory dance in his head.


	8. Date

When Timmy got home he couldn't stop prancing around his room in total bliss.

"Way to go Timmy, I knew no one could resist my god-son." Cosmo said.

Timmy nodded while slipping into a rather classy black tux.

"Timmy don't you think it`s a little weird she accepted o easily?" Wanda asked.

Timmy`s smile faded then he began to scratch his chin.

"Hey your right, okay, you guys come with and at any sight of danger, humiliation or funny business, you guys just poof me out." Timmy said.

Cosmo and Wanda nodded then poofed into cuffs on Timmy`s wrists while Poof turned into a tie.

Timmy checked his wrist and saw it was 7:50, Wanda waved her wand and teleported them Trixie`s door-step. Timmy rang the bell and a tall Asian woman, clad in a tight purple robe, and matching purple make-up stood at the door, her curly black hair tied into a bun.

"Um, Mrs. Tang?" Timmy asked nervously.

Trixie`s mom looked Timmy up and down, a small smile forming on her face.

"So, you are my daughters little beaver." Mrs. Tang said in a rather dark tone.

Timmy`s eyebrow began to twitch nervously as Mrs. Tang pulled him into the house. Mrs. Tang sat Timmy on the couch then called out Trixie`s name.

"She`ll be down in a minute, can I offer you a drink?" Mrs. Tang said.

"Um, no I`m cool, you know it's funny I don't think anyone has ever saw you." Timmy said.

Mrs. Tang chuckled and tickled Timmy`s chin.

"No, I`ve been out on business trips, but there so boring, I hardly ever get to have any fun." Mrs. Tang said.

Mrs. Tang put a strand of hair past her face before sitting up, her cleavage heaving as she sat up. Timmy tried not to stare at her chest but found it hard as Mrs. Tang continued to tickle him.

"Mother, will you stop that?" Trixie said walking down stairs.

Mrs. Tang raised an eyebrow and departed the couch.

"Well darlings, I hope you two have fun. And Timmy, do feel free to come back anytime you want." Mrs. Tang said winking.

Trixie shook her head and looked at the weirded out Timmy.

Later on at LA FIANCEE one of the best French restaurants in Dimmsdale Timmy and Trixie were having a rather good time, laughing, eating and cracking jokes.

"Timmy I would like to apologize for my mother`s behavior, she does that sometimes." Trixie said.

"What, tries to steal your admires?" Timmy asked taking a bite out of a pie.

"Sometimes, though she prefers awkward little guys, she cheats and dates down while my father is just there for sex." Trixie said.

"You know I`ve got to ask, you accepted this date to easily, are you…planning something?" Timmy asked.

Trixie chuckled but noticed the seriousness in Timmy`s voice.

"Okay, Tad and Chad may try to dump bird crap on you." Trixie said. "Veronica bit the head off a Timmy doll, and we should stay away from water."

Timmy nodded and raised a glass of apple juice he clinged with Trixie`s. The date went on pretty normal, they went to a carnival where Timmy won Trixie a stuffed Doberman, and Trixie opened up more. As it turned out Mrs. Tang was always either in competition with her daughter or traveling the globe buying property. Mrs. Tang had come from a long line of mixed Asian aristocrats so she didn't like anyone to see her, though Trixie mentioned her mother may have a picture of Timmy in her wardrobe.

"Wow, you have no idea how it feels to have an older woman like you." Timmy said.

Trixie swatted Timmy`s shoulder as they reached the ice-cream bar. They ordered milk-shakes and Sundays.

"Okay bro, how much is it?" Timmy asked.

"Oh no need, that guy over there payed for it." The cashier said.

Timmy turned to see a tall guy dressed in purple with a golfers cap on, he lifted a milk-shake glass revealing a claw wound on his right eye. Timmy`s brow furrowed as he instantly recognized Wandisimo.

"Wanda take care of him." Timmy whispered.

Wanda poofed into a regular sized woman who waged a finger at Wandisimo the Latin fairy followed her to the lady`s room, once inside Wanda slammed him against the mirror.

"What the hell do you want?" Wanda asked angrily.

"I wanted to pay senior Turner back for giving me a scar and killing Remy." Wandisimo said angrily.

Wanda let go then tossed Wandisimo into a stall.

"You really are full of shit you know that?" Wanda said. "You come anywhere near my god-son or if anything happens to him, I will hunt you down and kill you!"

Wanda spat on Wandisimo`s wound before poofing out. Nega-Timmy peered down on the situation with a toothy grin.

"She`s good when she`s pissed." He said.


	9. comeback

Timmy walked home from his date with Trixie with a rather cheery glow on his face. He had a wonderful time despite Wandisimo showing up. The chuckling buck-tooth boy smiled and from time to time pranced about. However this happy feeling diapered when he entered the house. Vicky was inside, a mace and a chainsaw in her hands.

"Oh…shit I forgot you were here." Timmy said.

Vicky picked Timmy up and shoved him into the wall. Vicky reached into her back-pocket and pulled out a long jagged knife. Timmy gulped as Vicky held it up to his throat.

"So where you been all night twerp?" She asked.

"I was out, with Trixie." Timmy answered as fast as possible.

"You think you can just do what you want?" Vicky said bringing the knife up closer. "You`ve got responsibilities, to me and to any random crap that comes out of my head."

Timmy resisted the urge to make a joke.

"What no comeback?" Vicky teased. "Come on I dare you."

"I hate you." Timmy said. "You`ve made my life, your sisters life and the life of everyone around you a living hell for no reason. I don't know why you`re like this, you are the most vile, hateful piece of garbage on this planet; you don't even have a good reason for being an angry murderous cunt do you? And you know what? I hope you die old, alone, and with the knowledge of knowing it`s your own fault."

Vicky smiled then threw Timmy on the ground. Vicky put the knife away and picked up an aluminum bat. Vicky began ruthlessly beating Timmy with the bat, each whack earning a loud yelp. A good hour passed by and the small whelp died out, and Timmy was covered in purple bruises. Vicky wiped the sweat from her brow and went to the bath-room to wash up.

While in the bath-room Vicky was washing her face when she noticed something in the mirror. The form looked like a smiling Timmy when she turned around Nega-Timmy stood there, Vicky`s knife in his forked tongue and a pistol in his hand.

"Were going to the basement." Nega Timmy said.

Vicky put her hands up and began walking toward the basement door once she opened it Nega-Timmy pushed her down the stairs. When Vicky woke up she found herself tied with solid rope. The next thing she saw was a crow-bar slamming her in the face.

"Now that look like it hurt." Nega-Timmy said.

Nega-Timmy gave her another whack with the crow-bar.

"Now that looked even more painful." Nega-Timmy said. "Tell me which hurts more *whack* A or *whack* B *Whack* fore-hand or *whack* back-hand?"

Vicky grunted something as blood trickled out of her mouth.

"What was that darling?" Nega-Timmy asked getting in her face.

Vicky spat a wad of blood into Nega-Timmy`s face. Nega-Timmy slammed her face down then wiped the blood from his face.

"Now that was rude, at least Francis had manners." Nega-Timmy said. "I suppose I should teach you some…nah I'm just going to keep hitting you with this crow-bar."

For another hour Nega-Timmy beat Vicky relentlessly with a steel crowbar until she was covered in bruises and bleeding.

"Well, I hate to run, but you stay here in sleep." Nega-Timmy said leaving.

Nega-Timmy went into the living room and dialed up Dad`s phone-number.

"Mr. Turner?" Nega-Timmy said in Vicky`s voice.

"Ah Vicky is there something wrong?" Mr. Turner asked.

"Your son is doing fine, but my parents are going out of town and taking me and toot with them, so I was hoping you could come back." Nega-Timmy said.

Dad groaned and wined for about seven minutes until he agreed and informed the listener he and Mom would be there the next Moring. Nega-Timmy hanged up the phone and smirked evilly. As he melded back into Timmy`s body.


	10. Evolution 2

The pleasant memories of his date with Trixie flooded into Timmy`s mind as he laid unconscious in his bed. As his godparents looked on at their boy, stroking his hair now and then, his face rippled into something, blank.

"Wakey, wakey." Nega-Timmy`s voice rang.

Timmy eyes fluttered open and he found himself doing the back-stroke in the cold purple water. Above him Trixie Tang`s mother floated, a glass of wine in her hand and her robe barley clinging on.

"Pretty isn't she?" A near-by dolphin asked.

Timmy looked over at the red-eyed dolphin circling him.

"She`s too old." Timmy said.

"Perhaps, but you`ve got it all, and soon mom and dad will be back." Nega-Timmy said.

Timmy gave him a puzzling look.

"Wake-up now, it`s morning." Nega-Timmy said sweetly.

Without warning, Nega-Timmy blasted Timmy with a purple jet stream and Timmy shook himself awake sweating and flopping on the floor.

"Timmy are you all right?" Cosmo and Wanda asked.

Timmy crawled up to his dresser and gripped it. When he finally got to his feet he noticed slash marks on his bed. He jumped then looked at his hands and feet, both now had long, black, sharp claws.

"Okay, I`m going to trim these." Timmy said.

Timmy grabbed clippers and began to clip his fingernails. However, when he looked at his hand again the nails hadn't been cut an inch, but the clippers were broken.

"Oh great, now I have to buy new ones!" Timmy said.

Timmy tossed the clippers and put on his dyed black clothing. Timmy sighed and stumbled down stairs, the nails were going to take some use getting to. When Timmy picked himself off the ground, he noticed no one was trying to give him a wedgie or spank him with a chain-saw.

"Where the hell, is the red-haired, bitch with the bug in her ass?" Timmy asked.

Timmy actually searched the house for Vicky trying to find her. Timmy went into the kitchen then the bath-room before finally walking outside and shrugging it off. When the bus came and Timmy exited he had to dodge a flaming arrow. Timmy found Chester and Aj were already there.

"Well, well, well Mr. Turner, dude got GAME!" Chester said raising his hand.

Timmy slapped him some skin, then sat down as a silver bullet missed him by five inches.

"Well it`s a good thing the rich can't shoot a living target even if it were dancing point blank in a bikini in front of their guns." Timmy said.

The whole ride Timmy explained the date in great detail even over the blasphemy of the popular boys spouting garbage. During the ride Timmy noticed Trixie hadn't got on.

"Guess she`s too good to ride with us." Aj said.

Once the bus got to school Timmy pulled Chester and Aj out of the way as Tad and Chad`s jouster tripped and fell out the bus.

"Guy`s this is disappointing." Timmy yelled.

"Hey Tim, quick question here, when did you get the clippers?" Chester said, staring at his shredded coat arm.

Timmy looked at his claws then apologized as quickly as possible. As soon as the kids reached the front of the school a large purple limo pulled up as did a large white one. The purple one opened up and Trixie walked out, blushing a bit as everyone kneeled. Mrs. Tang also walked out; she was clad in a purple power-suit and purple diamond heels with red make-up, her curly black hair tied into a single pony-tail. Mrs. Tang winked at Timmy while the boy stepped back. When he did the much larger white limousine opened up and Timmy was dragged in. The white Limo drove off and a bright light flashed.

"Hello um…Thomas is it?" A snobby voice asked.

"No, no it`s Timmy, and can I help you?" Timmy asked.

"We are Mrs. And Mr. Buxaplenty." Mr. Buxaplenty said.

Timmy`s eyes widened as he saw the Buxaplentys for the first time. Mr. Buxaplenty looked like his father, except more muscular and powerful looking, he had slick blonde hair with a curly bang over his diamond and platinum shades. Mrs. Buxaplenty looked like his mother except with blonde hair a pair of velvet red shades and her face was more elegant with defined jaw lines.

"Nervous little boy?" Mrs. Buxaplenty asked.

"No, it`s totally natural to see blonde look –a-likes of your parents." Timmy said rubbing his scalp.

"I`ll cut to the chase little man." Mr. Buxaplenty said. "Our child is…well dead, however we are open for a replacement, though the wife here isn't too keen to go through nine months of hell just to spawn a new Reginald."

"Your son`s name was Remy, and you know out of curiosity how did he die?" Timmy asked.

"Oh the silliest thing." Mrs. Buxaplenty said. "Food poisoning, yes tacos, bacon burgers and spaghetti, damn greasy peasant food."

"Back to the subject." Mr. Buxaplenty said. "While in Remy`s room we found pictures of you, albeit the eyes were scratched out and the words 'death to turner' were written on them but still we figured you were a good choice and if you didn't mind…"

"Are you, are you asking to adopt me?" Timmy asked with great concern.

"Were not going to lie, Mrs. Tang was going to give us Trixie and take you, but the whole image thing would be a problem." Mr. Buxaplenty said.

Timmy looked out the window and began to think. On one hand, he would have wealth; comfort and parents who would keep him fed and not ask stupid questions every time he got something. On the other hand he`d be abandoning his friends and family for selfish reasons.

"Can I think about it?" Timmy asked.

"Certainly are doors are always opened." Mr. Buxaplenty said.

Timmy walked out the Limo and entered the school as he walked to…dead Crocker`s class Cosmo and Wanda retook fairy form.

"Cool sport, we`re movin on up." Cosmo said as he began to sing movin on up.

"Sweetie, now I know you usually jump at these types of things but think about your parents." Wanda said.

"There son is dead for two days, and they already want to adopt, and of all the people, his worst enemy." Timmy said.

"What are you saying?" Wanda asked.

"I think someone is screwing with me." Timmy said.

"You see that?" Wandisimo angrily said to Jorgen as they watched the monitors.

"That proves nothing." Jorgen said annoyed.

"Look senior Vonstrangle I`m telling you, Turner is killing people in an attempt to take the wealth of his enemies!" Wandisimo said.

Jorgen slapped his forehead and pressed a red button. Two psychiatric fairies entered the room and dragged Wandisimo out as he ranted and raved on about evil Turner.

"I`m so sick of this." Jorgen said kicking back.


	11. A plan

As Timmy walked through the halls of Dimmsdale elementary he began to notice how law-less it had become. With-out Waxelplax and Crocker the kids had become more reckless. The minor bullies were taking over Francis`s old territories. The popular kids were over-looking everything flipping coins and loathing everyone. The worse part, Miss Doom-bringer chased the children through the halls with a star shaped blade chain-saw in an attempt to find fairies. Timmy just leaned against a locker as kids chased each other with torches.

Timmy closed his eyes but opened them when he felt something cling to his arm. Timmy looked down to see Tootie hugging his arm.

"Can I help you?" Timmy asked.

"Have you seen my sister I`m getting very worried?" Tootie said.

"You know what I haven't…would you like to come by later?" Timmy asked.

Tootie`s pig-tails stood up and she began floating happily in the air as little pink hearts floated around her.

"I`ll be over at six." Tootie said.

Timmy rolled his eyes at his small moment of kindness as he felt someone drag him into a locker. A light flashed on and Trixie`s worried face frightened Timmy.

"Whoa babe, you're gonna give me a heart-attack." Timmy said.

"Enough of that, did the Buxaplentys want to adopt you?" Trixie asked.

"Well yes, but I said I`d think about it." Timmy said awkwardly.

Trixie shook her head and opened up the locker door and walked off shaking her head. Timmy threw his arms up in the air in disgust. One minuet the girl accepted his date the next she was being weird. Timmy walked out of the locker and his nose crumpled at the smell of something disgusting. Timmy turned to see Tad, Chad and about fifteen minor bullies.

"Hey bros what's uh, what's happening?" Timmy asked nervously.

"First you take Trixie, and now the Buxaplentys want your peasant ass, oh someone will die and it`s you." Chad said.

Tad snapped his fingers and the bullies all ganged up on Timmy. Three guys had pipes another had a bike chain and the rest had brass knuckles which they used to punch and pummel Timmy. The sting of the chain ripping his flesh, the breakage of the metals against his bones began to overwhelm him. After about fifteen minutes Timmy laid in a puddle of blood, his hair and face smeared in his own fluids. Tad and Chad laughed but then stopped when a wicked pierce broke out. Everyone turned and saw he blood turn purple and black as a blob oozed up and Nega-Timmy took form.

"My, my aren't we daddy`s little angry bitches?" Nega-Timmy said. "Look here, I've been working rather hard to ensure my master plan to go well, now you're in my way."

The bullies tried to gang up on Nega-Timmy only to find he had dissolved and reappeared behind them. When they turned around Nega-Timmy was armed with a PSG-1 sniper-rifle.

"Say hello…to Crocker and Francis for me." Nega-Timmy said.

Nega-Timmy shot fifteen perfect rounds into the bully's chests killing them all. Tad Chad had made a run for it and for their effort got a bullet in the back of their calves. The halls flooded with the sounds of Nega-Timmy stomping through the halls.

"Relax you won't die." Nega-Timmy said pointing the barrel in their faces. "But do not get in my way again, I have a plan, and if you get in my way, I`ll send you both to hell got it?"

Tad and Chad nodded as Nega-Timmy departed.


	12. Set up before revelation

The new life at Dimmsdale elementary was sulky to say the least. None of the teachers wanted to do their jobs, the students rampaged all over and there was just no light in anything (figuratively and literally). This impacted the friends of Timmy the most, Chester and AJ paced back and forth past the door of the nurse's office, cursing themselves over not paying attention to their friend. After an hour the nurse's door swung open and the two boys leaped to the nurse's feet.

"Please miss, is our friend okay?" Chester and AJ asked, their eyes wide and blue.

"He is...fine, not a scratch or anything on him, he's just asleep now so I suggest not bothering him." The nurse said.

Chester and AJ thanked the nurse then walked passed her to see Timmy laying on his back, not a scratch or even so much as a bruise on him. His face turned into a scowl from time to time but the two boys thought nothing of it, they just re-fluffed his green giggling pillow, tucked in his pink blanket and re-soaked his purple wash-cloth. Chester patted Timmy on the head before he and AJ departed, they scratched their heads and ducked stray be-be bullets as they walked down the halls.

"Well how about that, Timmy doesn't have a symptom on him, he's as healthy as a new-born babe." Chester said.

"You'd think he'd be dead, but no he's fine, too fine." AJ said skeptically.

"Oh god, not more of your ridiculous skepticism."

"Look all I'm saying is Timmy has been a little too healthy lately."

Chester shook his and dodged a flaming rock as it sailed by while AJ continued to ramble on.

Elsewhere back in the nurse's office Timmy awoke startled, his eyes darted around the room, then he struggled to his feet, keeping his claws gripped to the walls. Timmy looked into his reflection, his skin and clothes were still dark and he still had his buck teeth, but now his ears were unusually pointy.

"Oh great, I get knocked out and wake up a Gothic elf." Timmy said rolling his eyes.

Cosmo sprang up at the sound of the word elf.

"Elves?" He angrily asked. "Where are those lousy, no-good losers? I'll slay 'em all!"

"Sweetie calm down, you're being stupid again and we have Timmy to worry about." Wanda said holding her son and stroking Timmy's black hair.

Cosmo just loafed about zipping through the air. Timmy patted Wanda's hand as he put on his back-pack and slinked out the door. Timmy decided to poof home, so he took out the magic room re-tracer he wished up a while back and poofed back to his room. Timmy wished the house was cleaned up as he was expecting a guest to come over, even if it was a crazy, psychopathic, over affectionate, little sister of his most hated enemy. Speaking of which the queen of hate was no where to be found. Timmy didn't want to give this any attention, by the time six a clock rolled around, the door bell rang, Timmy sighed then went to open the door, however instead of an over affectionate ten year-old, Mr. and Mrs. negligent were standing at the door.

"Hi Timmy were back from Russia!" Dad yelled.

"Did you miss us sweetie?" Mom asked.

"As much as I could." Timmy said. Timmy walked inside, somewhat disappointed that his stalker didn't show up.

"By the way dear, when did you start wearing black, and dye your hair...and grow out your nails...and get Elf ears?" Mom asked.

"Um...puberty?" Timmy said.

Mom and Dad gasped as Dad slammed a bowl of spinach over Timmy's head and Mom shoved him into a crude and small wooden box. Dad threw the box down the basement door with a couple bottles of water.

"You can come back when your seven-teen." Dad yelled.

Cosmo and Wanda poofed down into the basement and poofed Timmy out of the box. Timmy sat on the floor not facing them.

"Um sport, is there something we can do?" Cosmo asked.

"No, in fact...just take the day off." Timmy said in a cold and polite manner.

Cosmo and Wanda cocked their brows but did what Timmy ordered and Poofed away. Timmy chuckled in an devious matter switching into his Nega-Timmy form and booking up the stairs.


	13. Rebirth

"I`m so sick of waking up and getting knocked out." Timmy said rubbing his nogin.

Timmy looked around and noticed the ominous orange and purple glow that claded his house. Timmy staggered to his feet and tried to figure out where he was. He was out side, Timmy looked up at his house with the ominous glow and decided to go in. Timmy cautiously opened the door and walked into his living-room. It was empty. TV, couches, lamps everything was gone. Timmy searched every room and found them all the same, everything gone.

"Cosmo, Wanda, Poof? Mom, Dad? Evil bitch? Where the hell is everyone?" Timmy wondered.

Timmy stood in the living room taping his chin, when he realized he hadn`t checked his own room. Timmy walked up the stairs to his room. When he got to his door he noticed some claw marks on it. Timmy stuck one arm behind his back and opened the door. Much to his own horror Timmy looked in and saw his parents and Vicky tied to a chair, gags in their mouths and flailing about.

"Mom, Dad! Who did this?" Timmy shrieked. Timmy tried to untie the knots but he fsiled to notice the un-natural ropes his parents and baby-sitter were tied with. The ropes were pure black and bristled with metal barbs, whenever Timmy tried to undo them they just retied themselves, yet oddly enough, they never harmed Timmy`s hands.

"Frustrated are we?" A disturbingly familiar voice went out. Timmy turned to see...himself standing in the door-way.

At first Timmy thought he was a hallucinating, but the reflection or whatever this was stepped forward and locked the door behind him. This Timmy`s hair and clothing turned balck, his skin darkened, and his eyeys turned a malicious red. The transformation stopped when his teeth turned to fangs and his ears became pointed.

Timmy held out his hand and Nega-Timmy grasped it. Nega-Timmy smiled and let one of the rippels from his cloak tickle his light half`s nose, while he traced Timmy`s face with one of his claws.

"Are you...me?" Timmy asked.

"I am your evil phase, your shadow, the rain on your shoulders." Nega-Timmy said.

Nega-Timmy walked past Timmy and started to run his claws against Mom, Dad and Vicky`s faces. Timmy`s eyes widened with horror. Finally he put the pieces together, Nega-Timmy was the one causing him blackouts. He was the one killing people and changing his appearance.

"Oh, somebody has caught on." Nega-Timmy said.

Timmy angrily turned around and pointed at his evil counterpart.

"Its been you this whole time," Timmy said. "Well I`m not letting you kill my parents! And to a lesser extent Vicky."

Nega-Timmy made a tsk, tsk sound and shook his head.

"You`re not grasping the full concept or beauty of my plan," Nega-Timmy said. "You, me, we deserve better than this. Thats why I`m going to torch them and you, you are getting adopted by the Buxaplentys."

"That is never going to happen." Timmy said. "Sure my parents are neglectful, and sometimes I wonder what my life would be like with a new family, but that is not enought o drive me to murder!"

"You have no appreciation for me or my work." Nega-Timmy said. "But thats okay, I forgive you because I am your guardian, everything I do is to make our life easier, I have a plan, and you follow it, whether you like it or not, even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming into my new world."

Timmy blinked and rubbed his chin. He gave it a few seconds before he flipped Nega-Timmy off and began to walk away. Timmy stopped however when he heard the sound of a gun being cocked. Timmy turned to see his negative holding a pistol.

"You aren`t going anywhere, and since you insist upon being a brat we are going to plsy a game," Nega-Timmy said. He took out another pistol and tossed it to Timmy. "Hell`s roulet, now you will try to kill me before mummy and daddy get it, oh and the harlet."

Timmy stared at the dull black pistol he held in his hand. In an instant he could wipe out a major problem before it could spread some more, but on the other hand, Timmy couldnt take a life. Even the life of someone so vile like Nega-Timmy.

"No, I`m not playing your stupid game." Timmy said throwing away the pistol and leaving.

Nega-Timmy sneered at this, "Then say bye-bye to your parents!" Nega-Timmy fired his pisotl but the bullet was shot away by a magical bolt. Nega-Timmy turned to see his counter-part holding a fair wand and aiming it at his skull.

"Don`t do that again." Timmy said.

Nega-Timmy laughed and lunged at his counter-part taking him down. Nega-Timmy pinned Timmy and began chocking him with his tongue as Timmy reached for something. Timmy picked up a crimson-chin bat and bashed it against Nega-Timmy`s head. Timmy regained his breath and reached for the wand until he felt Nega`s fangs in his back. Timmy kicked Nega in the chest until he backed off, Timmy picked up the wand and shot out a blast, but he hit nothing.

Timmy`s eyes scanned the room, Nega-Timmy was gone. Timmy turned and saw his parents and baby-sitter were dead. Timmy cupped his hand and tasted something metallic, it was blood. Sweat beeded down his face and he looked around to see the house was on fire.

Tears rolled down the boy`s face and he tried to find an answer to this when Nega-Timmy`s laughter pierced the air.

"Oh, poor you, I was never really here, I can`t live without you," Nega-Timmy said. "But I`m always here. WE killed them, WE set this fire, and now WE are going to the Buxaplenty`s even if I have to knock you out and drag you there."

Timmy could only sob as the flames ate away at the house. The wand in his hand glowed and poofed them out of there. Timmy opened his eyes to find himself at the door-step of the Buxaplenty`s. Mrs. Buxaplenty opened the door and gasped at the sight of the injered child.

"Hello ma`am, is the offer to be you`re step-son still good?"


	14. New drive

It was to be another hard day for Jorgen, commander of the fairies. The over-flow of murders and the now definitive proof of a serial killer in Dimmsdale had caused concearn for the fairies and children of that rat-hole town. So much concern in fact, the supreme fairy council had to call a meeting to reassure every fairy of a solution to these problems. The grand fairy hall was packed to the gills with every fairy from Dimmsdale and earth.

"Order, order!" The blue counselor yelled, banging his gavel.

"What`s going on with these humans?" A fairy yelled. "I want to know if my little Alice is going to be safe out there!" A Godmother yelled.

"We are prepairing a solution! And will get back to you in...forty minutes." The pink counselor said.

Outrage and "Oh come on" shot out through the arena as a gaint cloak dropped over the counselors. The counselor`s table changed into a round one as the counselors and Jorgen took their seats.

"Okay...should we cut all ties from earth and try agian in the twenty-second century?" The purple counselor asked.

"No, we still need God-children to channel our magic, and it would be unfair to the people of fairy-world." Green counselor said.

"And we can`t leave the earth defensless to anti-fairies and pixies." Pink counselor said.

Jorgen grunted uneasily and rubbed the back of his head.

"Do you have something to say VonStrangle?" Green asked.

"Well...this may have something to do with...Turner." Jorgen said at last.

The counselors groaned loudly and smacked their foreheads, asking Jorgen why he didn`t say anything earlier.

"Well...I was tired, my job is very stressful and..."

"So because you were over-worked, you thought you could just leave out important details?" Blue asked.

Jorgen twiddled with his fingers and blushed. Blue shook his head and snapped his fingers. Cosmo, Wanda and their baby appaeared.

"Ahh! The supreme council!" Csomo yelled, "We are not worthy!"

Cosmo began chanting and bowing over and over again. Wanda smacked him over the head and brought him back into the air.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cosma, we need to ask some you some questions about your godson." Blue said.

"Oh Tommy, he`s so cool, and such an easy to remember name, but he wears that stupid hat and has stupid buck teeth." Cosmo rambeled on.

"No, no you idiot, we mean his living conditions, is it true his residence is 9125 poor-guy`s street?" Green asked.

"Well yes...strange name though." Wanda said.

"Then why is it, we have reports of his house burning down and his residence changed to 0666 richie-rich dude`s lane?" Green said.

Cosmo and Wanda`s eyes grew large as they looked over the files presented to them.

"Bu-but, this is the Buxaplenty residence, oh Timmy must`ve agreed to be their step-son." Wanda said in disbelif.

"I wonder what his parents are going to do with all that money?" Cosmo pondered.

"Problably nothing, there dead." Pink said, throwing them a file.

Cosmo and Wanda, well mostly Wanda looked over the pictures of Timmy`s dead parent`s since Cosmo fainted. Wanda clasped her mouth as she looked at the pictures of Timmy`s dead parents.

"Now, we don`t want to make accusations," Green said. "but, given the string of murders and now your child is adopted by the family of another recently deceased god-child is well...curious."

"Are child would never kill anyone!" Wanda yelled, slamming her fist onto the table.

"We`ll give him a week, if another murder happens in that time, we will take...appropriate action." Purple said.

Blue banged his gavel and sent the Cosmas away. Meanwhile Jorgen`s face still had a guilty look, like he was still withholding information.

Back on earth, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof, poofed themselves into gold-fish next to Timmy`s new solid gold bed, in a new diamond fish-bowl. across the room they Timmy dressed in one of Remy`s old suits. Remy`s parents had their arms around Timmy as a man in a white lab-coat finished signing a document.

"Alright from this day forward, you are now Timmothy T. Buxaplenty, have fun." The man said, leaving in a rocket car.

"Congadulations son, now get ready for school, we`re having the Tangs drive you." Mr. Buxaplenty said, leaving with his wife.

Timmy walked over to the diamond fish-bowl and was happy to see his fairies.

"Timmy, are you okay?" Wanda sked.

"No...just, just turn into my pencils please." Timmy said sadly.

"Alright but before we do, the fairy council thinks you`re behind the murders," Cosmo said, " And if another murder happens this week, there gonna kill you."

"Cosmo!" Wanda yelled, smacking her husband with an anvil.

Timmy ignored them and put his fairy pencils into his back-pack as he prepaired to leave for the day.


	15. short

A silent mist formed around the Buxaplenty estate, Timmy had gone to his new fancy bath-room, despite protests from the staff. Timmy scrubbed his face with a bonze spongue as he gazed sadly into his polished silver mirror.

"Aw, why so glum?" An evil voice teased.

Timmy`s vision turned to anger as he glared at Nega-Timmy. Nega-Timmy`s red eyes examined the bath-room in complete amusement.

"Swank new pad, looks like I delivered." Nega-Timmy said.

"Shut ass-hole!" Timmy yelled, slapping the mirror. "Because of you, my parents are dead, and the fairy council has put a hit out on me!"

"Hmmm, not really a problem," Nega-Timmy said, picking his fangs. " They are giving you a week, now I promise not to kill any...humans in that time."

"Wait, what does that mean?" Timmy demanded.

Nega-Timmy waved good-bye as the limo horn blared. Timmy picked up his back-pack and walked down to the limo. Inside the limo a nervous Trixie Tang and her mother sat a seat apart from each other. Timmy sat in the middle of the akward mother/daughter relationship. Mrs. Tang snapped her fingers and the limo drove on.

"Timmothy, tommorow you`ll be riding in school-bus." Mrs. Tang said, " It`s too bad, I wish I could ride you everyday."

"You mean, give me a ride everyday?" Timmy said nervously.

"No," She said.

Trixie just shook her head and looked out the window. Timmy stared into the reflective gold floor of the limo, the color of his face returned to normal, but his hands were still sporting claws, and his new shirt was turning slightly black. Timmy was so distracted by this, he barely noticed Mrs. Tang`s hand reach in-between his legs.

"What are you doing?" Timmy said, trying to force her hand off.

"Just relax," Mrs. Tang said.

Mrs. Tang continued to stroke Timmy`s genitals, squeezing his sack and running her thumb on his tip. Trixie noticed this, but made no attemps to stop her mother.

"I think someone is feeling left out." Mrs. Tang said.

She stopped Touching Timmy and grabbed Trixie`s wrist. Trixie tried to pull away but her mother roughly bent her wrist. Mrs. Tang placed her daughter`s hand gently around Timmy`s genitals.

"Remember what I taught you." Mrs. Tang said.

"I`m sorry," Trixie whispered into Timmy`s ear.

Timmy grunted and stared at the golden floor. Nega-Timmy winked and gave Timmy a thumbs up. Timmy responded by stomping at the floor. Finally the limo pulled up to in front of Dimmsdale elementary. Timmy bolted rather akwardly out of the car and into the schools bath-room.


	16. I know my friends

No matter how hard he scrubbed, Timmy could still feel Mrs. Tang`s slippery hand on his nether region. While he applied the fifth round of scalding water and soap to his genitals, Nega-Timmy`s laughter filled the bath-room. Timmy glared at his clone`s reflection.

"Damn you, this isn`t funny!" Timmy said. Nega-Timmy responded with a smug snicker.

"Oh come now Timothy," Nega-Timmy said, "You can`t honestly tell me you didn`t enjoy that?"

"No, douche-bag, I honestly did not." Timmy said, zipping up his pants.

Nega-Timmy chuckled like an amused child. He then threw his arms up in a 'oh my' fashion, before disappearing. Glad to be rid of his clone Timmy walked outside and ducked as a flaming tomato sailed over his head. The rest of the day went by as a dull drag. The students had tied up Crocker`s replacement Mr. Bickels and pelted him with garbage. Whilst he lamented over his many crushed dreams. The vice-principle made endless phone-calls to the school-board while dealing with angered teachers. All-the-while the popular kids and Timmy`s own friends kept giving him dirty looks.

"Gee, what did I do?" Timmy asked his friends during lunch.

Chester, Aj and Sanjay shook their heads in a, _I can`t believe this guy_ way. Elmer quietly ate his lunch with a pink hat on his head. The hat finally made Timmy realize what was going on.

"You guys are replacing me." Timmy said.

"Well I`m glad you figured it out," Chester said. "Bad news is always hard to break."

"Look Timothy," Aj said, clasping his hands and speaking in a serious manner. "We understand you have...needs. But your recent rise in status, kind of means we can`t see you as an effective leader anymore."

"That's funny, because you guys are absolute crap without me." Timmy said silently.

"Speak up." Chester said.

"I said, you guys are absolute, pure, grade-A crap, without me." Timmy responded.

Chester and Aj blinked, then shook their heads while Sanjay pulled out a small envelope and a banana.

"Well Timmy, thank you for your services. Here is your generous severance package." Chester said.

Timmy opened the envelope to find an expired hot-pockets coupon. The banana was also completely brown.

"A four year-old coupon...and a dead banana?" Timmy said. "I don`t suppose there is a good reason for this bull?"

"Sure there is, Remy junior." Aj said.

"My parents are dead!"

"Or you replaced them!" Chester and Aj countered.

Timmy`s eyes went wide with rage, these were his friends? He protected them, granted wishes for them, even improved their sorry lives. But no, paranoia and jealousy was apparently their true colors. Timmy stood up and yanked the table up with him. Timmy hefted the table, lunches and all, at the wall. Timmy stared down his former friends, he ripped the coupon and threw the banana at Chester`s face.

"Never show your faces to me again." He said, before storming out.

Timmy walked through the halls, tears streaming down his face and a spike growing in his chest. When Timmy reached his locker, he found himself wishing for something he never thought he would. He was wishing for Francis to appear and rip him limb from limb, or even just give him a good beating. But he killed him. He wished Crocker were there to give him an F or electrocute him, he even wished Vicky would just torture him. Anything to take away the pain of solitude. Timmy`s sobbing was interrupted by a pair of soft hands.

Timmy looked up to see Tootie looking back at him, tears in her eyes as well.

"Where have you been?" Timmy asked miserably. Tootie responded by grabbing his face and giving him a long and soft kiss. And for the first time, Timmy did not reject her.


	17. Hug

After school Timmy escorted Tootie to the rich-kids section of the parking lot. They sat there, Tootie resting her hand on Timmy`s as they waited for the Bux-a-plenty limo.

"Timmy, the reason I`ve been so distant lately is...I can`t seem to cope with my sister`s death." Tootie said.

Timmy had been so warped by the day he had forgotten about Tootie`s relation ship with the sister...he had killed. Timmy had forgotten that Tootie or any living family member of Nega-Timmy`s victims might be suffering.

"Um...I`m sorry for your loss?" Timmy said, awkwardly.

Tootie shook her head and looked Timmy in the eye.

"I know you and my sister didn`t get along." Tootie said seriously. "But she was still my sister, and in some twisted way, I still love her."

Love, was a concept Vicky didn`t register. But now she's dead so...maybe shes found someone. Anyway, Tootie was being so serious Timmy thought better of making a joke. A tear streamed down Tootie`s face. Timmy couldn`t help but to let all the guilt build up.

"Look, Tootie...if you, if you really want to know what happened to Vicky, come home with me." Timmy said.

Tootie`s sad face turned to shock. She grabbed Timmy by the collar and pulled his face closer to her`s.

"Don`t make me wait, if you know something then tell me!" Tootie said.

Before Timmy could answer, a large gold and white limo the size of a train pulled up. the door opened up and a creepy-looking old man dressed in a black tuxedo leaped out. The old man bowed to Timmy and held the door open. Timmy walked in and Tootie followed. When Tootie tried to walk in the old man held out his arm to block her.

"Shes with me." Timmy said.

"But young master," The old man said. "Shes not even..."

"I said she's with me!" Timmy yelled.

The doorman sighed and let Tootie in. The limo drive home was a long and luxurious drag. Most little kids would`ve been excited to be riding in a limousine, but Timmy and Tootie just sat there. Tootie glaring at Timmy while Timmy tried to avoid her gaze. After an hour they finally reached the Bux-a-plenty estate. Timmy escorted Tootie in and up into his room, where Tootie roughly shoved and pinned Timmy onto his bed.

"Okay, now tell me what happened to my sister!" She demanded.

Timmy took a deep-breath before beginning.

"Okay, have you noticed my new appearance?" Timmy asked. "My hair and all my clothes have turned black, and my nails are long and uncut able?"

"If you brought me here just to talk about yourself, I swear I`m gonna..."

"NO!" Timmy yelled, shoving her off.

Tootie tried to pin him again, but this time she was pinned.

"Look Tootie, I`m trying to tell you...I have another me living inside of me!" Timmy said.

Tootie`s eyes widened and the room became filled with the sound of heavy panting. Timmy let Tootie up and the two sat on the bed staring each other in the eye.

"He comes to life, when I feel threatened or lonely." Timmy said. "He`s been going around killing everyone who's been a jerk to me, I`m sorry but it included your sister."

Tootie looked at the wall then back at Timmy, her face was full of confusion and worry. She wrapped her arms around Timmy`s chest and crawled into his lap.

"I believe...something is wrong with you." Tootie said, burying her face into Timmy`s chest.

All the while, in the corner of Timmy`s polished white-gold mirror Nega-Timmy licked his fangs greedily before departing.


	18. War-shot1

The dream started off well enough. Timmy drifted out in a pink stream, holding Tootie and stroking her hair. Normally he`d be dreaming of Trixie and any children they might have. That of course was in the past. Now with Nega-Timmy alive and conscious, Timmy had no idea what would happen in his dreams. Speaking of which, Nega-Timmy himself drifted next to him. His top hat covering his face until he pushed it up.

"Well isn`t she pretty." Nega-Timmy said, reaching out his claw.

Timmy smacked it away.

"Get out, now before I drown you." Timmy warned.

"Oh, don`t be like that," Nega-Timmy said. "I was only being friendly, besides, I promised not to kill another soul this week. I intend to keep my promise."

"I wish you were dead." Timmy said.

"And I wish you were a pink bunny with purple ears and silver wings, but we both know this wont happen. Now then, if you want me to leave so badly I will, I`ve got things to do anyway."

And with that he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Leaving Timmy to ponder his words.

It was a red night in anti-fairy world. The anti-fairies swarmed about Anti-Cosmo`s castle, awaiting his orders and to hear his prattle. It was on this night, Nega-Timmy, would fire his first bullet. Nega-Timmy sneaked behind the guards as Anti-Cosmo paced before them.

"Now I don`t want any surprises. Guard the big Anti-wand with your lives, or else." He commanded.

He left, angry and in a huff as his guards marched toward their post. Nega licked his fangs and sneaked behind him.

"I can`t believe that jerk." One guard said.

"He never invites us anywhere, he just makes us stand watch." Another said.

The guards were large, puffy and misshapen. Nega could only guess as negatives they had no choice but to be ugly counter-parts of their pretty fairy selves. That and with their opposite personalities they did not feel loyalty to their master, just fear and hatred. Something he would play on later. His red eyes were soon met with a large black and crooked structure in the form of a broken wand. The guards floated about the structure.

"Lets see, I could do this as a fairy, but where's the fun in that?" Nega-Timmy said gleefully.

Nega-Timmy reached into his cloak and pulled out a wand, he tapped his noggin with it and turned into a pixie. He flipped the wand and it changed into a cell-phone. Nega-Timmy pixelated himself behind the tower and began to place magically enhanced C-4`s all around the bolts. When he was done with this, he threw a rock at the nearest guard.

"Ow, who did that?" He yelled.

The guards turned around to see the pixie cloaked Nega-Timmy flying away. The guards gave chase up to the front of Anti-Cosmo`s castle. It was there, Nega pressed a button on his make-shift phone and had the tower blown sky-high. The noise caused Anti-Cosmo and every Anti-Fairy to appear. Anti-Cosmo gazed in anger at the sight of his destroyed tower.

"Who...did...this?" He stuttered angrily.

"It was a...pixie, a pixie my liege." A guard said.

"HP!" Anti-Cosmo growled.

"To pixie world or bust!" Nega-Timmy said racing down the black and lightning streaked road.


	19. War-shot 2

Getting to pixie world was easy. Hiding from the various pixie sentries was another story. The Ant-fairies were gearing up for a war that was about to make good old, WWII look like a slap fight. Nega-Timmy found the task of getting the pixies to participate exceedingly easy.

"Let`s see, should I do this as a fairy or anti-fairy?" Nega-Timmy asked himself.

His thoughts were cut short as HP himself, flanked by ten or twenty identical pixies passed by his hiding place. Nega followed them to a large spiral shaped building. He grabbed one of the pixies, beat him up and put on his outfit. Nega followed the entourage up to the meeting room, where everyone filled a seat.

"Okay gentleman, I want an update on our secret portal to fairy world." HP said.

"Don`t worry boss, we have completed the portal, and we have begun preparations on the weapons and the virus." A pixie said.

"Good, I don`t want any bad news."

"HP! HP!" A pixie said flying in. "Anti-fairies are on their way, and they look really mad!"

"What?" HP shouted in his usual un-emotional voice

Nega only smiled as he slipped out of the meeting and back into the pixie`s city. Nega lurked about the city as the anti-fairies opened fire. The pixies responded with blasts of their own, but were severely taken off guard by the anti-fairies rabid behavior. Nega took a few minuets to sit back and laugh at the place the two sides were in.

"Well that's enough R-&-R, I`d say it`s high time I found the pixie`s stupid power source." Nega said.

Nega-Timmy took the wand he kept clenched in his sleeves and poofed himself a fairy disguise. Flapping his fake wings, Nega flew around the warring creatures until he came across a large gold sign that read: **PIXIE MAGIC POWER SUPPLY**.

"Excellent!" He said.

The pixie`s power supply station was a cell-phone shaped tower, painted a dull gray with a bright green cell bar that showed the power level, which was slowly going down. Nega-Timmy went to work, aligning the explosives around the base of the tower, setting up charges and routing the timer. Nega was about to blast the pixie`s tower to kingdom come when an idea slipped into his head. Nega smiled gruesomely until the bored sound of an angry pixie pierced his little world.

"Hey punk, step away from that tower!" The pixie yelled.

Nega-Timmy smiled and slipped out of the fairy disguise. The pixie showed genuine fear and shot wildly at Nega-Timmy. Nega-Timmy ducked and with a flick of his nails he cut a gray gash across the pixie`s hand. As the pixie cried out in bored pain until Nega clasped his palm across the pixie`s mouth and pinned him.

"Hush now," Nega said, "Now here`s what you`re going do, you`re going to forget you saw this, and then your going to fight some anti-fairies. Then, you`re going to get ready...for my grand finale, it`s going to blow your mind."

And with that Nega slashed his nail across the pixie`s throat. Nega switched into an anti-fairy disguise and poofed himself into an alley in fairy world. Nega-Timmy held his nose as the sweet smells of chocolate and love swirled all over fairy world, or maybe it was just radiation from giant vat of acid world. Odor aside, fairy world`s sickeningly sweet aura drove Nega-Timmy physically insane.

"At least their damn tower is easy to find." Nega grunted.

Nega slipped his way into fairy-wood, extra careful not to, be seen by the fairies who were more or less distraught by soldiers knocking on everything. Setting up the explosives was the easy part, modifying the timer and trying not to get caught was the hard part, which fell apart in the form of Juandissimo.

"Stop right there you little creeper!" Juandissimo said.

Nega hissed showing of his pale face. Before Juan could react Nega had him pinned to the pink sidewalk.

"One word, and I reunite you with Remy the hard way." Nega said.

Juan punched him off and started to fly away. Nega grabbed his ankles and pulled him back to face level, Nega started to claw his away through Juandissimo`s chin and proceeded to yank out his tongue.

"Now lay there, nothing is going to stop MY finale."

Hours had passed since Nega-Timmy had run off to do his "errands", Timmy had been cuddling with Tootie the whole time. Timmy had racked his brain for any idea of what Nega might be doing, alas there was no mental connection. That is until a small snicker made itself noticed. Timmy shook Tootie and coaxed her to let go so he could enter the bath room. After a brief session of whinnying Tootie decided to cuddle the very expensive Persian pillow until Timmy got back. Timmy entered the restroom and was immediately met by his counterpart.

"So, how was your night, I know mine was stressful." Nega said with a big smile.

"Can it you psycho path!" Timmy yelled, "Now what did you do?

"Hold on," Nega said checking his imaginary watch.

"Nega!"

"A few seconds,"

"You promised no more bodies!"

"And...now!"

The mirror shifted to a scene where pixie`s and fairy`s main power supply exploded, causing panic, anger and a lot of outrage in a way seconds. Speaking of outrage, that and horror splashed on Timmy`s face.

"You promised not to kill anyone!" Timmy yelled.

"I promised not to kill anymore puny humans," Nega corrected. "Which I`m going to break, besides I`ve got the three main magical creatures at war with each other now. Which is only acts one and two of what I like to call, "the last show on earth", and trust me when I say it`s far from over."

"You sick bastard!" Timmy yelled, "If only we didn`t share a body, I`d rip you to pieces!"

"Oh, but that`s where act three begins, and now...ACTION!"

Nega-Timmy leaped out of the mirror and pinned Timmy to his clean, golden bath-room floor. Timmy was so shocked at this he forgot Nega-Timmy was asphyxiating him.

"How did you...?"

"Get my body?" Nega finished. "Quite simple really, while I was lining the bombs I pierced my wrists onto the big anti-wand and the pixie cell tower, now I have a body completely composed of anti-magic and pixie dust. So in other words, I don`t really need you anymore, however the show isn`t over and I`m going to give you a choice. Do as I say and you get to live. Or continue to be an ungrateful brat and I`ll kill you after the finale. What`s it going to be?"

Timmy responded by hawking a loogie into Nega`s eye. Nega poofed it out and slammed Timmy`s head against the floor.

"You choose wrong." Nega said, "Now I`ll be taking my gifts back."

Nega waved his hand over Timmy`s body and changed it back to the way it was, including the buck teeth.

"I gave you a new life, a better one and you repay me with your ungrateful nature!" Nega yelled, "It`s a good thing I still care about you enough to let you see what I`m going to do to the earth before I cut you open."

Timmy crawled over to his counter part and grabbed his wrist.

"I thought you only wanted to destroy Dimmsdale." He said meekly.

Nega-Timmy propped his claw underneath Timmy`s chin.

"Oh but that`s where you`re wrong, my dearest Timothy. When I`m through, Dimmsdale is all that will remain."

"Tell me more." Timmy said.

"Sure listen up." Nega said, taking a crowbar out of his sleeve.

He then proceeded to beat Timmy senselessly with the crowbar until Timmy passed out from the trauma. Nega was about to bring it down again, when he heard Tootie knocking on the door.

"Timmy, you`ve been in there a long time, are you all right? I heard yelling." Tootie said.

Tootie stepped back as the door opened, however, instead of her beloved Timmy, his less than kind counter part stepped out.

"Timmy`s not here now, may I take a message?"


	20. Flee

Tootie came face to face, with an absolute nightmare. A monster with her beloved Timy`s face, only instead of cute blue eyes, buck teeth and pink clothing. This monstrosity had red, piercing eyes and fangs like a vampire. Nega-Timmy`s lips formed an insane smile, like a mad cannibal, on the hunt for meat. Nega-Timmy ran his claws along the base of the bed, slowly getting closer to Tootie as she backed away from him.

"Well sweet-heart, aren`t you going to come over here and give Timmy a kiss?" Nega asked.

"You`re not Timmy!" Tootie yelled.

Nega through his head back and laughed like a maniac.

"Poor little you," Nega said, "Well I suppose we can skip to the part where you die."

Tootie`s eyes widened, a cold sweat broke out as she reached the wall. The door was only a few inches away, however a psychopath was still in her way. Speaking of which, the same psychopath let a pistol and a long knife drop from his sleeves into his hands.

"So, should I shoot, or cut you up?" Nega asked. "Or maybe I could bash your brains out with a blunt object? Hang you from a tree, burn you alive or simply drown you? Oh so many ways to kill, and yet the most fitting eludes me."

Tears formed in Tootie`s eyes as she sinked to the floor and covered her head with her hands. Nega-Timmy crouched and began to wipe away her tears.

"Aw, don`t cry." Nega said, with sadistic sympathy. "I`m going to let you pick your death."

"But...but I don`t want to die!" Tootie cried.

"Death by crowbar it is." Nega said, letting his crowbar drop into his hands.

Before he could bring it down Nega cried out in pain, he stood up and reached behind his back and pulled out his knife. He then stared down at the barrel of his own pistol.

"You little bastard, I didn`t think you`d have the stones." Nega said, with grudging respect.

Timmy stood in front of Nega, a gash of blood trickling down his face, and Nega`s pistol in his hand.

"This ends now," Timmy panted, "I`m going to blow you`re deranged brains out!"

Nega-Timmy smiled gruesomely and grabbed the tip of the barrel, and placed it between his fangs.

"Just making sure you get a better shot." He said smugly.

Timmy yelled and pulled the trigger, firing five shots into the psycho-path`s mouth. Each bullet was perfectly caught and coiled in his forked tongue. He then knocked the gun out of Timmy`s hand and pinned him to the floor.

"Did you honestly think you could beat me?" Nega asked, "I`m invincible, and I`ve planned this out, you think you can just screw up everything, no, the magic war has begun and my little plan for Dimmsdale is going to kick off!"

Timmy struggled to throw his counter-part, while trying to keep his claws from impaling his neck. The struggle ended when Nega-Timmy found himself being asphyxiated. Tootie had tied the noose around Nega`s neck and started to pull back on him. Nega struggled to claw the noose off, but was blind-sided by Timmy stabbing him repeatedly in the stomach with the knife. When enough blood spilled, Timmy and Tootie let Nega`s limp body drop. Tootie collapsed as Timmy scooped her up in his arms.

"Are you all right?" Timmy asked.

"NO! I am not all right!" Tootie yelled, her eyes puffy and red from crying. "What the fuck is that thing? Is that the "other you", you were talking about?"

"More or less," Timmy said. "But the important thing is he`s dead, now he may have rigged some explosives around here, so let`s go to your house."

Tootie nodded slowly and walked out the door. Timmy scooped up his fish bowl and followed her. As they reached the main hall, Timmy began to notice red dots forming along the walls. Tootie began to whimper, so Timmy gathered her in his arms as they continued to trek towards the stairs. Going down, Timmy noticed more red dots and slash marks along the railing. When they reached the door, Timmy stopped at the smell of smoke and iron.

"Going somewhere?" A voice asked.

Timmy and Tootie turned around and Tootie let out a blood curdling scream. Nega was sitting on the Buxaplenty`s couch, smoking a joint while Mr. and Mrs. Buxaplenty laid, cut up and bleeding on the floor, along with Tootie`s parents. Nega-Timmy had a large trickle of blood flowing underneath his right eye. Tootie buried her face into Timmy`s chest as she cried.

"Oh I`m sorry, I didn`t mean to cut up your stupid parents," Nega said, taking a puff of weed. "You`ll find your house burned up my sweet, now Timothy you get to live, but Tootie...your birth certificate just expired."

Nega-Timmy slipped a pistol from underneath his sleeve and aimed it at Timmy and Tootie. Before he could pull the trigger Cosmo and Wanda appeared and blasted the gun out of his hands.

"Ah, mom and dad, I`ve been waiting for you." Nega said.

"You, you`re that evil thing from that stupid reverse wish, aren`t you?" Wanda said seething.

"Wow, how did you come to life?" Cosmo asked baffled.

"I stem from, Timmy`s dark desires." Nega said, standing up. "Besides I`ve done more for him than anyone has. And I haven`t been sidelined by stupid rules. Besides, YOU`RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE MAGIC WAR!"

"But we now know it was you," Wanda said, "So we`re bringing you in."

Nega wordlessly shot a beam of black energy from his nail. Wanda blocked it and Cosmo turned into a green light-sword. Nega slipped a cutlass from his sleeve and met Timmy`s blade, sparks flying into his wound. The two backed off then clashed again. This time the cutlass broke, so Nega resorted to kicking Timmy in the chest. Timmy stumbled and dropped Cosmo, Nega pounced but dropped when Tootie shot him in the skull.

"We, need to get out of here, Nega probably has the place laced with explosives." Timmy said.

"Change that to defiantly honey." Nega croaked.

Nega chuckled and clicked his tongue three times, the mansion wailed with beeping. Timmy grabbed Tootie and his fairies and bolted out the door as the mansion exploded in flames.

"Thank god he`s dead." Tootie said.

"No, he`s not," Timmy said, "I don`t have a connection, but I`ve seen him take knives and bullets to his vitals. I think he can survive a fire and ten tons of precious metals falling on him."

"Well where are we going?" Cosmo asked.

"Timmy what are these?" Tootie asked, grabbing his waist.

"These guys are my fairy god parents." Timmy said. "Normally I can`t tell anyone, but...since Nega started a magic war, I guess we don`t have a choice. And as to where we`re going, I have one place in mind...Cosmo, Wanda...take us to Trixie`s house."


End file.
